The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the disclosure is applicable to a semiconductor integrated circuit device including a storage device such as a static random access memory (SRAM).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-273712 discloses the semiconductor storage device including a word line drive circuit which inputs a constant voltage independent from the supplied power supply voltage as boosted voltage (VBOOST), and drives the selected word line at the constant voltage.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-52485 discloses the static RAM of hierarchical word line type. The word line includes a main word line and a sub word line.